1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for forming a silicon film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Processes of manufacturing a semiconductor device, for example, a storage node contact of dynamic random access memory (DRAM) or a control gate of a flash memory, include a process of embedding a silicon (Si) film such as a polysilicon film doped with impurities such as boron (B) on a trench or a hole-shaped groove provided on an object to be processed, for example, a semiconductor wafer.
As such a process, for example, Patent Reference 1 discloses a film forming method of performing a surface treatment by supplying a hydrogen compound-based doping gas to reduce a surface of an object to be processed, and then supplying the doping gas and a film forming gas to form a film.
However, owing to the miniaturization of semiconductor devices, a width of the groove to be embedded tends to be reduced. Accordingly, it is likely that a void or a seam is generated in the groove when embedding a Si film, and the void or the seam becomes a resistive element.